The Solider and the Spy
by Comin2U
Summary: A series of somewhat one-shots about Romanogers that almost always connect. I got some of these ideas from Life by MysticFantasy. Surround the roger's family and the avengers.
1. Finding and Telling

**THE DAY NATASHA FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT & HOW STEVE FOUND OUT**

_No… That's not possible…_ Natasha thought looking down on the pregnancy test in her hand as she leaned on the granite sick counter.

The couple had only been married for half a year and had already rooted down and finally come to terms with the concept that Natasha could not bare kids.

But here it was… The test in front of her confirmed that what they thought was true was only a lie. What she had thought to be the truth, what she almost ended her relationship with Steve for, was only false… According to this test, which was the 3rd consecutive one that showed this result, she was able to have kids, not only able she was going to have a kid.

"Nat! Stark just came back with shwarma! You want some!?" Clint said knocking on the Widow's bedroom.

She shook her head snapping out of the trance the stick had put her in for the past 10 minutes, "I'm good!" she yelled back towards the door.

"Your loss!" Clint yelled back with what sounded like a full mouth and walked away from the door.

Nat didn't want to be around anyone at the moment... the only one she wanted to talk to was Steve, who was away on a mission for SHIELD, and wasn't estimated to be back for another week. Not a week, just more 8 days… 1 day over a week. He had already been gone for a month now she could totally wait a week and a day.

She wanted so badly to tell the other Avengers that she was pregnant… But the first one to know deserved to be Steve.

This was going to be a long Week (and a day)

-One Week Later (and a day)!-

"Capsicale! Your back!" Tony Stark yelled from the kitchen walking over with a glass of scotch that held 4 ice cubes in his hand, "How was Europe?"

"Good… Got to punch a few Hydra agents but mostly a waste of time." The Captain replied looking around the room trying to spot his wife through the crowd of men that greeted him. "Where is Natasha?" Steve finally asked getting in a sentence without being asked something about the mission from one of the guys.

The four guys looked to one another as if mentally having a conversation to beside who should tell the captain what had happened to the Widow in the past week.

Bruce stepped back letting Tony and Clint battle it out.

Thor chuckled before going back to work on figuring how the TV worked.

"So… where is my wife fellas?" Steve questioned interrupting their silent conversation.

"Tony? You want to take this?" Clint asked stepping back.

"Nope… The stage is all yours Legolos!" Tony replied back.

"Nope… It's all yours." Clint replied back.

"No it's not… It's yours" Tony responded.

"Will one of you just tell me? Is it really that bad?" Steve intruded.

"Fine I'll explain it to him!" Clint snapped, "Every thing was fine and dandy until about a week ago Tony went for shwarma."

"What does that have to do with anything Clint?" Steve questioned.

"Let me finish Cap! The shwarma is helping me keep track of time! How else do you think I keep track of the days till Shwarma Sunday! It's only Monday! Either way that was the last time we saw her. Well the last time I saw her. Over the past week she rarely has come out of your guys room. Jarvis has reported that sometimes at like 4 AM in the morning she'll come out of your room and grab like food then just go back to your room." Clint explained on.

The thought of hearing this Cap didn't listen anymore.

The captain ran down the hallways of stark tower heading to his and Natasha's room. He knocked on the door first to see if she was in there.

"Clint leave me alone, please. I don't want to see anyone but Steve," Said a quiet voice from behind the door.

"Nat?" Steve said silently opening the door to the room.

Natasha didn't answer. She was to busy throwing up the contents of that mornings breakfast to hear her husband open the creaky door.

Steve looked around the room first to try and spot his wife but didn't look to the bathroom until the smell of vomit hit his nose. He looked over to the restroom to see his wife crouched over the toilet, red hair messy all over the place, and her breathing sounding heavy like a dog panting.

"Nat!" Steve quaked running over to Nat and kneeling beside her to make sure she was ok.

"Steve…" she trembled, "your back."

" Yes… I'm back… now tell me… what is going on? Why are you like this? Who did this to you Nat?" Steve commanded with his voice full of worry ask he looked over her for any signs of a wound. The only thing that worried him was her almost white face, a side affect of the vomiting she had been doing for the past 6 days.

"You did this to me Steve…" she muttered jokingly before heaving another round of breakfast back up into the toilet.

"What?" Steve blurted, "What did I do?"

"Steve…." Natasha blurted whipping her mouth with a towel that was by her side, "I'm pregnant…"

"What?" Steve marveled.

"I said I'm pregnant Steve…. I'm about 6-8 weeks according to Banner…" she replied tiredly.

A smile crawled onto the man's face replacing the once worried look.

"You're pregnant?" Steve stuttered happily.

Nat nodded a smile creeping onto her face too.

Steve rejoiced hugging his wife and picking her up spinning her around as if she was a little girl. "We're going to have a family!" Steve cheered setting her down lightly before hugging her tightly.

"We are Steve… we are going to have a family" Nat chimed before the smile left her face and she rushed back to the toilet.


	2. Names

**The last time Steve and Natasha argued over Names for the Baby.**

"How about Howard?" Steve suggested reading the name off the white board they had set up for this exact purpose.

Over the last week the couple had asked the other avengers to write down name suggestions on the board to help them pick. There was one board for girl names and one for boy names.

"No… I am sorry but I am not naming my child, if it's a boy, after Tony Stark's father. No matter what he did for you Steve… plus… the name sounds to old… I don't want him to be teased for his name." Natasha replied crossing the name written in blue out with a red marker that she held in her right hand.

"Ok then…. How about… wait… what is this?" Steve asked looking at the Norse writing that had been put there by Thor a few days earlier.

"No Norse names!" Natasha automatically dictated crossing the name out violently.

"Alright then… Ok… No way we are naming our child Tony…" The captain commented crossing out the name with his red marker. He could have sworn he heard a 'come on!' come from somewhere in the tower.

"For a girl how about Savannah?" Natasha finally said after crossing out about 3 more names before suggesting this one.

"no…. If it's going to be a girl I wouldn't name her that." Steve replied, "How about Sarah?" he commented reading the name off the board.

"I like that… Sarah Rogers…." Natasha acknowledged, "Middle name?"

"It's up to you." Steve replied back crossing out a few other names on the boy white board.

"How about Margaret… as a middle name for Sarah?" Nat suggested.

Steve froze in the middle of crossing off **William** as a name choice, "Nat… You sure?"

Natasha nodded smiling, "I know she meant a lot to you… and I think it would be perfect if we name her partly after her… she was an important part of your life."

"Sarah Margaret Rogers… I love it… Thank you Nat…" he replied.

"Don't thank me just yet… I have one last suggestion for the boy's name. How about James… I love the name it self but I feel that it means something to both of us." Natasha commented.

"James Rogers… I like it." Steve smiled.

"No middle name?" the spy commented.

"No middle name. Now you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Steve laughed hugging his wife and placing his hands on her belly over hers.

"Ya…" she responded sinking into his warm embrace.

"Now all we need to do is keep the name a secret for the next 5 months" Steve Commented.

"And the Gender..." Nat added


	3. Baby!

**The Time that Natasha gave birth**

Natasha laid on the comfy sofa that sat in the living room of Avengers tower. Her feet were up on the glass coffee table, a large pint of vanilla ice cream sat on her lap, and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup laid on the cushion next to her.

The only female Avenger was now a little under 9 months pregnant and had a big craving for ice cream.

Taking the silver spoon from her mouth she put it back in the tub of ice cream only to discover it was empty.

"CLINT! I NEED A NEW TUB OF ICE CREAM!" the pregnant spy screamed for Hawkeye.

"Why do I have to go?! Why can't Steve go?! You haven't asked him once to get you something!" Clint replied back pausing his call of duty game.

"Because I already got it for her… with out her asking me" Steve interrupted walking in with a fresh tub of vanilla ice cream. He walked over to his wife kissing her on the check before giving her the ice cream. He then sat down next to her taking out his own spoon.

"Thank you honey…" she replied leaning into his warm embrace.

The Black Widow picked up her own spoon from the empty tub and put it in the vanilla ice cream scooping up a big spoonful of the sweet. She grabbed the chocolate syrup pouring some on the spoon sticking it in her mouth.

As soon as the vanilla cream entered her mouth and she started chewing it she felt something weird happen.

"Steve…. Something's wrong…" Natasha spoke her voice full of worry.

"Is the ice cream bad?" Steve asked concerned, "I could have sworn it wasn't expired."

Natasha shock her head no just to feel a sharp painful pain strike her stomach, "Ah!"

"Nat what's the matter?!" Steve quaked looking her wife over.

Then the spy's water broke.

"Shit… Steve…. My water just broke." She heaved heavily.

"Ok. Let's get you to the medical bay.. JARVIS! Tell Banner that Natasha's going to labor! And to meet us in the medical bay!" Steve yelled at the tower's ceiling meanwhile slinging her arm over his shoulder, "Clint! Get over here and help me!"

Clint jumped up from the couch and slang her other arm over his shoulder.

"Ah!" Natasha screamed again leaning on the two men who carry her weight to the medical lab where the team had previously set up a room for her to give birth in.

Finally getting to the lab the two came in to see Banner already set up for Natasha.

"Lay her down here Cap!" Bruce instructed the two men to a hospital bed that was waiting for Natasha.

The two laid her down as another contraction hit her hard. "AH!"

"Alright everyone out but Cap out!" Bruce yelled letting the Hulk's voice seep through at the 3 other men in the room. Tony Stark was hidden in the corner trying to get this all on tape.

Clint and Tony flocked to the door like a turkey running from a hunter. The door slammed behind them locking them out.

-(5 hours later)-

"I'm here!" Cried Pepper walking in with the clicking sound of her heels following her, "Am I late? Has My godchild been born yet?"

"Nope…" Clint grumbled.

"And they kicked us out of the room!" Tony huffed.

"Of course they did Tony! She's in labor! The only person who's suppose to be in there besides the mother and the medical staff is the Father!" Pepper exclaimed adding to the side, "if he had the guts for it."

"Oh the Captain has the guts Lady Potts." Thor commented leaning back in his chair.

"Oh… I'm sure he does Thor… But it's Nat I'm worried about." Pepper commented.

The group continued to talk and question if Steve had the guts. But they all feel silent when the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

The cries settled and the group crowded around the door waiting to be let in.

Finally after about 5 minutes since the first cry the door opened to reveal Bruce standing in a doctor's outfit.

"It's a boy." Bruce spoke.

Not waiting the 3 avengers and one Pepper Potts pushed past Bruce to see Natasha hoping a bundled up blue blanket that held a healthy 10-pound baby boy. Steve leaned over standing next to her looking down at his son.

"Hey guys…" Natasha mumbled quietly, tired, but happy to see them.

Steve looked up and smiled at the bunch, "Come in, come in… he's sleeping." Steve invited them over.

"What did you guy's name him?" Pepper asked.

"James Steven Rogers…" Natasha spoke up looking at the group.

Steve turned to his wife surprised. They hadn't planned for a middle name with a boy. But here was his independent wife going off and making a decision with out him. And he wasn't going to argue with her. Because, his wife was always right, even when she was wrong, she was right.

"If I may add to this celebration… I think this is as good as time as any to do this…" Tony intruded.

"Tony… what are you planning?" Pepper asked turning to her boyfriend.

Tony took Pepper's hand and got down on one knee.

"Pepper…. I know with Natasha being pregnant… you've been really started wanting to start a family. Though I am not ready for that yet… I'm ready to make you the promise that I will one day have a family with you… so Pepper… Will you marry me?" Tony practically begged.

Pepper looked down at the man for a second thinking before replying, "yes…" so quietly that tony couldn't hear it.

"What is that?" Tony asked.

"I said yes Tony…" Pepper beamed smiling almost crying tears of joy.

Tony stood up and automatically hugged Pepper.

"Well I feel like we won't be the only parents of a junior avenger soon Steve…" nat chuckled looking back down on her sleeping son


	4. Tony and James

**The time Tony was left home alone with James (for 2 hours) (for the first time)**

"Tony! I'm going out! Steve and Nat should be back in about 2 hours!" Pepper yelled from the kitchen as she readied her purse and things for a board meeting that was happening for Stark Industries.

"Alright Peps!" Tony yelled back making sure little James didn't get a hold of his glass of scotch that was on the edge of the coffee table. Just in reach of the little Rogers.

"You sure you can handle him Tony?" Pepper asked walking into the room while shuffling through her purse before looking up at her fiancé.

"Of Course Pepper! You're talking to the genius billionaire that is Iron Man. Plus this will give me hands on practice for our future kid. Whenever we have one that is…" Tony replied kissing her on the cheek and waking her to the elevator.

"Alright… but make sure he's asleep by the time the two get back. Or you won't just have Nat on your case." Pepper replied through the closing doors of the elevator that would take her to the garage.

The Captain and Spy had been sent on an important mission for the last three days. In that time they had assigned Pepper, banner, and clint as the official babysitters for that period. And to tell the truth they did not trust anyone besides Pepper and Bruce to babysit the little guy at anytime, and sometimes-even Clint. Tony was no were near having the couple's full trust. Natasha was worried of the billionaire building her baby boy a mini suit of ironman armor.

But after 7 months of convincing the couple Pepper finally changed their minds on if Tony could watch the little fella. They agreed, ONLY if no one else could do it and it was for less then 2 hours. It was only today that it finally became necessary for him to baby sit James.

Tony walked back over to see James crawling around. To play with him the man sat on the ground and started talking to him.

"Alright little bud… can you say…. 'Tony'?" asked the billionaire to the 7-month-old baby making it his mission to get the boy to talk and say his first words.

But James paid no mind to his uncle… because he was to busy crawling over to the captain America plush that lay on the ground about 2 feet in front of him.

For some reason captain America like toys helped with James separation anxiety for when his parents were away on missions like this.

"Come on James!" Tony sighed.

"dadada!" James giggled shaking the plush toy around like a rattle mumbling the meaningless words.

Tony chuckled finishing his scotch.

"So Bud. What you want to do? You want to take a bath?" Tony asked following the little one who crawled across the wooden floor.

James shook his head and continued to scurry away from his billionaire uncle.

"James! Get back here!" Tony yelled running after the crawler.

James avoided his uncle and crawled underneath the couch out of Tony's reach.

"James! Come on!" Tony grumbled before lying down on his stomach to try and reach the kid. But of course he had no luck catching this baby, because James was like his Mother in may ways, one of them being it was almost impossible to catch him if he didn't want to be caught.

"Jarvis! Could you move the couch?!" Tony yelled at the building frustrated as he looked up from James.

**_"Sir…. I would if it was help to you anymore but it seems that Baby Rogers has crawled into the ventilation system of the tower and is making his way towards the training room." _**The A.I. replied to his builder.

"What!?" Tony screeched before running off towards the training room.

**_"I'm sorry sir but it seems like Young Rogers has turned towards the _**

**_Surveillance room." _**Jarvis corrected himself."

"Ok! At least this time he's out of danger." Tony sighed before turning around to run to the surveillance room.

**_"I would completely agree with you sir but it seems that Mr. Barton has been storing fully functional devices around the tower and Young Rogers has stumbled upon one." _**Jarvis explained.

"Jarvis! Launch a baby trap or something on the little guy! I can not have my nephew killed by a semi automatic rifle!" Tony yelled back at the A.I.

**_"It is a knife sir. Not a gun." _**Jarvis corrected his builder just as James started crawling back into the vents.

"I don't care what it is! Just get it away from him!" The billionaire demanded as he ran finally getting to the room.

This game of James crawling around the vents and Tony losing track of him continued for the next two hours until Tony finally pinned him in the kitchen. Well he didn't pin him… He more found the little guy asleep, worn out from all the crawling, under the cabinets. When Tony found James he was covered in vent filth and Tony was sweating through his shirt.

Tony quickly cleaned the little fella and changed his clothes before laying down on the couch and resting James on his chest, laying him out like a towel. But not before changing himself so he didn't have a sweaty shirt.

"Finally… I can rest." Tony sighed resting his eyes closed.

"We are home!" Yelled a voice that sounded like Captain America.

Two sets of foots steps walked into the Living room to find an engaged billionaire playboy sleeping with a Red haired baby adventurer laying on his chest also asleep after the long day.

"Look at them Nat." chuckled Steve.

"Oh I'm looking." Was Nat's response as she pulled her phone out and looked through her IPhone camera, taking a picture of the sleeping boys to send to Pepper and maybe use as blackmail later on down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's Comin2 u here! SO I need you readers help! I need requests on what to write about! Please tell me your ideas! Thanks! <strong>


	5. SHIELD

**The time James got ahold of Steve's Shield. **

Natasha sat on the couch reading the hunger games while an almost 1-year-old James played with his toys on the carpeted floor. Steve sat next to his wife cleaning his vibranium shield that had gotten dirty on his last mission, which was in the Amazon Rain. It had a lot of mud and insects on it.

The Two were the only people in tower at the moment. Pepper was out with Tony making Wedding Plans for their wedding that would be coming up in 2 months that was set for New Years Eve. Bruce was off somewhere teaching a class at a university for some Betty Ross, and Clint was out bowling with his girlfriend Bobbi. Meanwhile Thor was on Asgard with Jane Foster trying to get his father's permission to marry her.

Turning the page lightly Nat and continued to read. Steve meanwhile set his shield down on the ground and pulled Nat into his chest and embrace holding her tightly letting her lean into him.

The two rested their eyes, closing them, and slowly fell asleep completely forgetting about James, their little son on the floor.

James stood up clumsily, not having very good balance, and walked over to his parents. He was hungry and bored of playing with the same toys. He wanted to do something new.

James walked like the toddler he was over to his parents but not before tripping and falling, crashing into his father's shield. Remarkably without making any noise.

James lay on top of the curved, circular shield and giggled memorized by the colors that were shining on it.

James rolled over sitting on his bottom and started to try to pick the shield up. But of course the shield was far too heavy for the infant. So it clattered to the floor loudly causing his parents to jolt awake.

The two looked around trying to see what happened expecting to hear James crying. But instead they were greeted by the child with fits of Giggles!

James was able to flip the shield over and had gotten inside it and was making the shield spin in circles!

The couple chuckled before picking up their son not knowing that he had just taken his first steps a few minutes before.


	6. The New Avengers

**The Time that James Meet the new avengers. **

"Did you get James's things?!" Nat yelled at her husband.

The two parents were heading out to shield with James to great the new avengers. Just the week before the team had defeated Ultron with the help of the Scarlet Witch, Vison, and Quicksilver. And right now they were heading to shield to pick up the new recruits and bring them back to the tower where they would live.

James was only 17 months at this time.

"Nat, we are only leaving the tower for 15 minutes. Do we really need to bring his diaper bag and stroller?" Steve asked his wife.

"Fine… but we need to leave… NOW!" Nat practically yelled meanwhile picking up her son out of his play area.

"Ok. Ok! I'm coming!" Steve chuckled walking his wife and son over to the elevator.

After a 2-minute elevator ride and a 7-minute drive the couple arrived in front of SHIELD headquarters in New York.

Nat took James out of his car seat and handed him to Steve who set the child on the ground and walked with him over to the building. In the main lobby stood the three new avengers, none of them in costume besides the Vision.

"Natasha!" Wanda, aka the Scarlet Witch, smiled at sighting the spy.

"Hey Wanda…." Nat greeted hugging Wanda in greeting, "Vision. Pietro."

"Natasha…" Pietro responded like his bitter self.

"Hello Widow." Vision stated.

"Vision. You can call me Natasha or Nat. Everyone at the tower does." The spy chuckled.

Steve finally walked up James in his arms; he had spent the last 3 minutes almost losing James in a crowd of SHIELD agents.

"Hey guys…" The captain welcomed a little quickly because James in the meantime was trying to crawl up the side of his face.

"Hello Captain, and small infant." The vision remarked.

"Oh my god… who is this little guy?" Wanda asked coming over to James who was playing on his father like he was a rock-climbing wall.

"This is mine and Steve's son James." Nat explained getting James off the top of Steve's head to stop him from pulling her husband's hair off his head and setting him on the ground.

"Thank you." Steve quickly relieved.

"SON?!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yes." Steve replied nodding his head.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Wanda chimed coming up close to James.

"James… say hi." Natasha said nicely to her toddler son.

James looked up at the 5 adults and started to become shy. He ran behind his father's right leg and hugged it tightly.

Wanda chuckled a little finding his shyness funny.

"So you guys ready to go?" Steve asked panting his son's head.

The three nodded following Steve and Nat to the limo that they had taken there.

Wanda got in first, followed by Nat, then Pietro, then Vision, and finally Steve with James.

The group sat in silence until James burst out in a fit of giggles suddenly. Out side of the widow of the limo he was looking out of was a clown riding a 3-person bicycle. The other two seats were filled by a mime and a person dressed like Batman.

For the rest of the car ride James opened up, he played with Wanda who used her hexes to memorize the little guy. The Vision projected hard Holograms of toys and snowballs for little James to play with. And when they got back to the tower Pietro gave James a piggyback ride at 50 miles at hour. Steve could only run at 32 miles an hour.

James had finally stopped being shy and all because of a clown, a mime, and Batman on a three-person Bicycle riding towards time square.


	7. Mission Time!

**The First time Nat and Steve went away. (I needed to add a quote so here it is… "Join S.H.I.E.L.D. Travel to exotic distant lands. Meet exciting, unusual people. And kill them.")**

"You sure we should leave him Steve?" Nat asked her husband while packing her bag.

"Nat… You know I don't want to go back in the field as much as you but if we are to continue being avengers then James needs to get use to us being away…" Steve replied zipping up his Brown leather jacket over the white t-shirt he was wearing.

"I know Steve… but it's only been 3 months since he was born… isn't it to early? Shouldn't we wait until he is at least one?" Nat stammered on trying to find excuses not to leave her son.

"Nat… we've been lucky these last three months that Fury didn't need us, and the Avengers weren't needed. But we both know that this won't last forever." Steve acknowledged while grabbing his shield putting it on his back.

"But…." Nat stammered again only to pause, "fine… you're right…"

"I always am… at least when you're not," Steve chuckled kissing his wife on the lips softly before smirking, grabbing his bag, and walking out of their room to go check up with Pepper if everything for James was ready.

Natasha sighed heavily closing her suitcase in frustration.

It had been three months since James had been born. Fury had been gracious enough to keep the couple off of missions until now; the only reason they were being called in was because it dealt with Hydra. The couple would be gone for a total of 5 days before coming back home from the mission. In the mean time mostly Pepper and Clint would watch James. Bruce, who was James doctor, would watch him like… well hawkeye, for any signs of injury or sickness.

Natasha sighed once again swearing in Russian under her breath before grabbing her own luggage and walking out of the room and to the living room where everyone else was.

Steve was talking with Pepper and Tony, who had an arm wrapped around Pepper.

"Ok… Make sure you write in this every day we are gone." Steve stated handing Pepper what looked like a Diary, "Me and Nat have one just like it."

The diary had brown leather covering and was bided with black stitching. The Journal was one of a pair of two. Steve and Nat had decided when James was born that they would write in a journal everyday they were on a mission to mark what happened to them… incase... they ever died. The one that was given to Pepper was to tell the Couple what they had missed. Also to test how truthful they were. Because if they lied either JARVIS or Banner would tell the couple what had happened.

Pepper nodded knowing what was happening. She wanted to do the same thing with tony if either of them died.

James was playing with Clint on the floor who was making funny faces at the little fella. Nat came other to the two and kissed James on the top of the head. Steve did the same. The couple said goodbye to everyone else and walked into the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

**_Natasha's journal. Day 1. _**

****_Today Steve and I left James with the other Avengers. We didn't dare tell them the truth that this wasn't just a stake out mission. Both of our lives are in danger. We can't drag the others into this. _

_We left almost immediately for Europe. Our first stop is Russia. Oh god… I pray that this doesn't involve the red room… I don't want to remind myself of… my time there. _

_Right now we are flying over the Atlantic Ocean towards Russia. Please don't let us die god…_

_ GOD! Steve has gotten me praying! Since when do I pray!?_

_**Pepper's Babysitting Journal. Day 1**_

_ As soon as Nat and Steve left the boys all started playing video games leaving James to watch. He was normal for about half of the day then he started crying. Nat and Steve have never left for more then 3 hours. I think James knew this because as soon as the 4 hour mark came he started crying like a baby… Well he is a baby. _

_ The Boys had no idea what was going on with him. Clint would try and shoot arrows at objects to brake them to make the little guy laugh, because he would always stop crying when Clint did that, but James just kept on crying. Tony would try shooting Clint with his repulsors. Which almost always works with James. Thor would use his Shakespeare talk and try to use hashtags to explain what was going on. But still nothing worked._

_ He cried for 5 hours straight. The only time he stopped was when we gave him food. And even then it did not turn out good. It end up with Tony and Clint being covered in baby food._

_ Right now he's throwing another fuss with Clint who is trying to give him a bath… this is going to be a long 4 days._

_**Natasha's Journal… Day 2.**_

****_Late last night we landed in Russia. Steve and I managed to find the Hydra Base within 5 minutes of searching for them. They were in a café making a business deal with the Red Room. They were trading a part of Loki's spear for 5 red room spies._

_ Thank god Steve and I got there on time… if we hadn't maybe more horrible things would have happened. Right now we are on our way to Germany… Oh please don't let Red Skull be there or Steve get frozen._

_**Pepper's Journal… Day 2**_

****_All last night James cried. So everyone was up all night trying to calm him down. James continued to cry and when we gave him his pacifier he would spit it out hard. He spilt it out so hard earlier today at Tony that Tony passed out form the impact and the lack of sleep. But the upside of that was James started laughing at seeing Tony fall to the ground._

_ James finally stopped crying… For the rest of the day the boys kept him entertained by training in the training room. Because, like his mother, he found joy in seeing the boys fight each other. It was good practice for the lot of them._

_**Natasha's Journal… Day 3**_

****_ We landed in Berlin, Germany at 6 a.m in the morning today. Steve automatically took me out for breakfast. Turns out there were no Hydra agents in Germany so Steve and me just had a normal day. We walked around Berlin visiting monuments like the Berlin Walls. _

_ It was really nice… it reminded me a lot of our first dates. Well they weren't dates back then. They were days like this, us walking around a town while on a mission… it's what brought us close._

_**Pepper's Journal… day 3**_

_ James has finally calmed down… he's still fussy but is not crying the entire time. When we woke up James we took James out for a walk in central park. At least I did… If anyone else did they would be swarmed with fan girls._

_ The walk was nice. We stopped at an ice cream booth and I got one for the both of us. The kid sure does love ice cream. I blame his mother. The walk took about 2 hours in total before we finally headed back to the tower. In total the day was great._

The next day Fury alerted the Captain and Widow that they were free to go home early. Director Fury explained that the threat was no longer prominent and that they could go home.

Nat beamed with happiness as the couple walked into the elevator of Avenger's tower. The two had managed to get back to the tower in 4 hours of flight back to the city that never sleeps from the city of love.

As soon as the elevator doors opened the sound of crying hit the couple.

"Come on James! Just one bite! One bite for your uncle Tony?" Tony could be heard yelling from the kitchen

"Just leave the poor kid alone Stark!" Clint snapped at tony.

Natasha and Steve walked into the kitchen to see the walls covered in green liquid, along with tony and clint who were trying to get a crying James to eat Apple Sauce.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Nat yelled!

"Shit…." Tony mumbled under his breath.

James stopped crying and started giggling and holding his hands out as if asking for 'mama'.

Steve picked James up and death glared the guys before heading to James's room.


	8. Christmas!

**The time the Avengers had Christmas with a 5-year-old James. (Pepper and Tony have a daughter named Taylor who is 3, Thor and Jane are married and Jane is Pregnant, Wanda is dating Vision, and Pietro is single. Banner is dating Betty still though. Hawkeye is "dating" Bobbi Morse.)**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" James chanted bouncing up and down on his parent's bed.

James continued bouncing trying to get his parents up for Christmas.

Natasha groaned not wanting to wake up. She had been sleeping in later these days then she did. She had been pretty moody for the past 2 months and no one knew why. She wouldn't open up to Pepper, or James, or even her husband Steve about it.

"Alright buddy… We are up you can stop jumping." Steve chuckled. "Why don't you go downstairs and we will meet you down there… Ok bud?"

Nodding James stopped bouncing and jumped off his parent's bed before running out the door towards the Christmas tree downstairs.

"I guess we have to get up." Steve joked getting up out of bed to go over and open the blinds.

Natasha's response was a grumf like noise.

"Come on Nat… we are lucky he slept in till 8:30. When I was a kid I would be doing the same thing as him… only at 7:00. We got a half hour more then most people," Steve replied opening the blinds to fill the room with sunshine.

"It burns…" Nat joked tiredly putting the pillow she had over her head.

"Natasha… come on… You're not a vampire… The gamma in Bruce's blood fixed that problem a long time ago." Steve chuckled pulling the covers of his wife.

The spy grumbled something in Russian before getting up and getting her robe and walking out of the room to get her morning coffee.

Steve chuckled and followed her to the living room of Avenger's tower to see all the Avengers sitting on the couch with coffee in their hands. Tony was on the love seat with Pepper, Thor was in a holiday sweater that had flashing lights on it and was sitting on the 5 person couch with his wife Jane Foster at his side. Clint was on the other side of the couch with Bobbi next to him, who he had been dating for about 3 years now. Pietro was stuck in between the two couples and Wanda and Vision were on the ground entertaining Taylor and James. Meanwhile Banner was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea.

"Capsicle's finally awake!" Tony joked his right arm wrapped around Pepper's shoulder.

"Morning guys." Cap greeted back

A chorus of hellos and mornings greeted him back. Nat had reserved the two-person couch for them by laying down on it putting her feet up. At the sight of seeing her husband come over she smiled taking her feet off the couch and putting them on the ground until Steve had sat down so she could lean on him.

"Let's get the gift opening started!" Tony cheered.

James and Taylor beamed running straight for the gifts under the 9-foot evergreen.

James grabbed the smallest box, which was wrapped in candy cane like paper. He looked at the tag and saw it was for Bobbi. He quickly picked it up and handed it to her.

Bobbi replied with a quick thank you before looking at the tag to see who it was from.

"I'm going to save this for last." Bobbi chimed putting the gift next to her.

Wanda picked up one that was for Taylor and helped the 3 year old open it. Inside was a toy medical kit that Bruce had gotten for her.

Tony glared at Bruce.

"What? She always watches me when I'm doing medical things… I thought this would keep her entertained and let her help me in the lab." Bruce explained sipping the tea in his hands.

Tony nodded. Taylor was already playing with the kit by the time her father agreed.

James grabbed another one that was for Pepper and handed it to her. It was wrapped in paper with mini Santa's on it. He handed it to Pepper who opened it.

Inside was a 24-carrot gold bracelet band, engraved on it were the names Tony and Taylor.

"Oh Tony! I love it!" Pepper marveled slipping the bracelet on. Tony grinned in response.

"My turn!" James cheered. James dug through the presents under the tree. He finally found one with his name on it. He opened it up quickly to reveal a Red White and Blue Bicycle with removable training wheels. "Sweet!"

James grabbed another one and handed to it to his dad.

"Oh no! Not yet… we need to save that till the end." Natasha Interrupted grabbing the gift out of his hand.

The group kept opening gifts for the next 3 hours with Banner making a list of who got what, till there was only two left. The one Bobbi had been holding on to and one for Steve.

"Alright so who is opening theirs first?" Tony asked.

"Bobbi!" Clint practically yelled jumping up.

"What' s in the box?" Tony joked.

Bobbi chuckled a little at Tony's comment.

Clint rolled his eyes at Tony and watched as Bobbi carefully peeled the wrapping back to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. She carefully opened the box to reveal…

"It's empty!" Bobbi exclaimed. She quickly looked up to see Clint down on one knee holding a diamond ring in his hand.

"I think you dropped this." Clint smirked handing her the ring, "Actually you didn't… I just got it… for you. So Bobbi will you marry me so this ring won't go to waste."

Bobbi looked at him for the longest time before answering.

"Yes…" she marveled.

"She said yes!" Clint sang in happiness as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Congratulations Legolas!" Tony joked.

"Way to go Barton!" Pietro joked.

"Now! It's Steve's gift that needs to be opened." Tony commented after about 10 minutes of the team congratulating the two lovebirds.

"Alright…" Natasha smiled handing Steve the box.

Steve took the box before carefully unwrapping it. It was an 8 by 11 inch box that most people would use to gift shirts and clothes. Steve carefully took off the top of the box to reveal a tape recorder and a downwards-facing picture frame so he couldn't see the picture.

Steve picked the recorder up and pressed the play button letting the sound of the recording fill the room. It was the soft sound of a heartbeat.

Steve was confused. And so was everyone in the room besides Jane and Pepper who's eyes widened in excitement.

"What the hell is that sound?" Tony commented curious about it.

Steve didn't listen to Tony; instead he let the recording continue and pulled out the picture frame flipping it over to reveal an ultrasound picture of a baby. In the corner of the frame was a note from Natasha. The note read.

_8 weeks into number 2!_

**Hey Guys! It's me! SO the only reason I'm putting an authors note is because I am going on a cruise from the 28th to January 3 and or 4th. So I will not be posting for a while! But that doesn't mean I won't work on the story! Actually it partly does... But either way. WHen I come back I will; be giving you guys a multi chapter short story! SO MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	9. JA BabySitter Service Part 1

**The Time the Avenger's all got turned into kids. ( James is 18, Taylor is 16, Thorun Thordaughter is 13, Sarah Roger is 13, Francis Barton is 12, Thomas and William Maximoff are 10) PART 1**

Phil Coulson walked into Avenger's Tower to check in on avengers. Fury had a mission for Agent Romanoff and she had not been answering her pager for the past 3 hours. And she always answered her pager. So in worry he sent Phil Coulson to check it out.

He walked out of the elevator into the main room of the tower to see 9 little 5-year-old kids running around the room.

"Pietro! Give it back!" Screamed a little girl with short curly brown locks.

"No!" yelled back a boy with pure white hair who greatly represented the avenger Quicksilver.

"Will you guy's stop fighting?!" yelled a boy who looked like a younger version of Clint Barton.

Coulson looked around noticing that all the kids looked like a younger version of the 9 active Avengers.

"Jarvis! Where is my dad!?" Yelled a female voice who started coming towards the living room.

"No need to ask that Taylor I already found him…" Coulson replied before the A.I could.

"Uncle Phil! What are you doing here!?" Taylor exclaimed upon seeing the agent.

"I'm here because Widow was needed for a mission, 3 hours ago, and hasn't been responded for those past 3 hours. So I come to make sure the tower wasn't attacked, again. But instead I walk in to see 9 mini avengers! Now tell me Taylor… what the hell happened here?!" Phil demanded.

"I don't know! All I know is that my dad was working with some deaging formula then all of a sudden a purple cloud of smoke filled the lab and building! The cloud did not affect everyone under 21! So instead as far as I can tell… is that all the avengers (besides the vision) have turned into 5 year olds!" Taylor exclaimed trying to put what happened into context.

"WHAT!?" Coulson boomed, "You mean to tell me that the Avengers, the world's greatest heroes, have been turned into 5 year olds? And that you don't know why?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Taylor belted back.

"Taylor? Do you know where my holo-projector is?" Asked James coming into the room with his messy red hair all over, only to stop at the sight of the little kids. "Ok what the hell is going on in here?" James stuttered.

James spotted mini Clint with his holo-projector ready to fire mini lasers.

"Oh no you don't!" James yelled grabbing the wrist cuff out of mini Clint's hands and putting it on his own wrist.

Clint looked up at him and burst into tears.

"James!" Taylor yelled at him slapping the back of his head.

"What did I do?! If I let him have it he would burn the tower down! And then Uncle Tony would be on my butt for it!?" James ranted back.

"Oh I don't think he would be for a while." Coulson chuckled.

"Uncle Phil! What are you doing here?" James marveled.

"I'm here because your mother was needed for a mission and wasn't answering so I was sent to investigate why she wasn't answering. Instead I come to find that all the avengers were turned into 5 year olds!" Coulson ranted.

"Wait… what? Did I just hear the words avengers, and 5 year olds together?" James remarked.

"Yes!" Taylor and Coulson spat together.

"So what we going to do about it?" James asked watching the 9 active avengers play a game of tag.

"You kids are going to watch them," Coulson stated.

"Which kids?" James asked.

"You Junior Avengers are going to babysit your parents till we can some how reverse this whole thing!" Coulson explained.

"WHAT!?" Taylor blurted, "You expect the J.A's to take care of this? You do realize that we have 10 year old twin trouble makers? Well, at least Thomas, a speedster 10 year old who loves to play pranks and his partner Francis! The oldest of us are James and I and the rest are 13 and younger!"

"I don't care… you guys are the only ones who can control them. Expect 3 days before there is a cure." Coulson replied before leaving.

"Oh god… this is going to be soo hard." Taylor commented, "Jarvis! Call all the J.A's to the living room! This is going to one heck of a babysitting job I can't handle on my own."


	10. JA BabySitter Service Part 2

**The Time the Avenger's all got turned into kids. ( James is 18, Taylor is 16, Thorun Thordaughter is 13, Sarah Roger is 13, Francis Barton is 12, Thomas and William Maximoff are 10) PART 2**

Taylor had just called all of the J.A's to the living room of Avengers tower. About 3 hours ago a deaging bomb/gas had spread through the tower (though the air vents), of course it was Tony Stark's fault, but the gas had turned everyone above the age of 21 into 5 year olds. This meant all the active avengers who were in the tower had been turned into 5 year olds, besides the Vision, but that was because he was a machine. He had just shut off, and would not turn on. The current active avengers who turned into kids were, Thor, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Mockingbird, and Hawkeye. Who were currently fighting over the few toys left in the tower from when the were five.

The first one of the Junior Avengers (aka the ) who was in the room was Taylor of course, who was watching the kids. Taylor was a 5,5" 16-year-old genius like her father. She had her father's brown/blackish hair and her mother's blue eyes, she wasn't all that tall and though she wasn't the oldest she did have the most authority after James. She had yet to beside on a superhero name but she was leaning towards Metallic, mostly because her Iron Man Suit was, of course, metallic colors.

The second Person to come into the room was James, who came back from making sure Uncle Clint hadn't stored any weapons around the tower like he use to. He had heard about the time he got his hands on a knife when he was 7 months old. He didn't dare let anything like that happen to anyone again. James was about 5,10" and had fiery red hair like his mother and his father's crystal blue eyes. James was the perfect mix of his parents. He was well mannered like his father and was somewhat old fashioned, but he was also willing to go farther and darker like most people, very much like his mother. He was super strong and fast like his father and his weapon of choice was the hard light holograph shield that was projected by the holo-projecter that he wore on his wrist. His super hero name was Dark Eagle, he choice it because he wanted something dark but American. It was again, the perfect mix of his parents.

The third person to come in, or should I say third and fourth were twin brothers Thomas and William, who liked to be called Tommy and Billy and were both around 4,6". Billy was the oldest of the two (by 25 minutes more) and had black/brownish hair. Billy was shy and a little more feminine then they thought he should be, leading the group to thing he was gay, or would be gay later on in his life. The kid was very mature and was already studying to be a wizard with his mutant ability being almost just like his mother's. He had already decided on the code name Wiccan for when he went out into the field when he was older.

Tommy was a high-energy speedball, literately; his mutant ability was just like his uncle! He could run around at top speeds of 150 miles a hour, and he hadn't even hit puberty. His Uncle Pietro ran at Mach 4, aka 4 times the sound of light, which was in total 1,361.16 miles per hour.. Tommy had striking white hair, again like his uncle, and acted like he was a total bad ass. And he had already decided on the name Speed and was training under his uncle.

The fifth and sixth people to walk into the room where Thorun and Sarah who were talking about girl stuff.

Thorun was 13, she had Blond hair like her father's and his blue eyes to. She was basically a girl version of Thor who was 13. She was 5 foot and had her mother's brain. Usually she could be found in the lab with Taylor and Tony helping to build. Thorun's powers were pretty much like her father, she could fly (but without mjolnir) and could control lighting. She choice of weapon was her Asgardian sword that was given to her by Odin when she was born. She didn't have a superhero name because like her father she wanted to be called by her normal name.

Sarah was also 13 and was James's younger sister. She had their father's blond hair and their mother's green eyes. She was 5,1" and had also had their mother's attitude but not her heart, she had her father's heart instead and was most defiantly a daddy's girl. She was again the perfect balance of the Solider and the Spy. (Some of the Avengers thought that Natasha had done this on purpose.) She had perfect aim and flexibility like her mother and was a little stronger then normal kids 2 years older then her. She had yet to decide on a superhero name. But she wasn't in a hurry. She planned to go into the field at 15 like her brother did.

The last and final J.A was Francis Barton, who hated his name so he went by the nickname of Arrow, since like his father he had perfect aim on a bow. Arrow was 5,1" and had blond/brownish hair like his father but had his mother's crystal blue eyes. He was the prankster (along with Tommy) and jokester of the team. His weapon of course was the bow and arrow, making him the Hawkeye of his generation. He had yet to choose a super hero name but he was leaning towards using his nickname as his superhero name, but unless his father gave him permission to use the codename Hawkeye then he was sticking with the nickname.

"What the hell are there 5 year olds here?" Arrow asked walking into the room.

Over the pass few minutes of the walking every one asked Taylor and James what the heck was going on. Taylor and James were the co-leaders of the group with James being the main one because he was older. Due to this every one of the kids younger then them looked up to them. The only one who dared to question them was either Arrow, because he thought he was a Badass, Tommy, who was just trying to copy Arrow, and finally Sarah. Now Sarah acted like an eight year old at times, but in the field or a real problem she would turn into a mini version of her mother. And no one messed with Black Widow. So non of the dared mess with the mini version of her.

"Ya. Since we are all here can't you explain what happened?" Thorun asked growing impatient.

"Alright," Taylor stated clapping her hands together, "a little over 3 hours ago my father was working on a deaging serum when he added to much helium to the serum causing it to react and turn air born. It spread through the tower knocking everyone out. All of us were not affected. But anyone over the age of 21 was affected. So in a result other parents turned into five year olds."

"Wait so no one can tell us what to do now!? There are no rules!?" Tommy exclaimed quickly using his super speed to run to the kitchen, grab a tub of ice cream, and run back sitting down already eating it without permission.

"No!" James commanded grabbing the tub of ice cream out of the 10 year old's lap, "Just because our parents are now young does not mean the tower can fall into a dystopian society!"

"James is right," Taylor interrupted, " Plus. Uncle Coulson has put us in charge of our parents."

"So we're babysitting our parents?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

Taylor did a big sigh before resting her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose in annoyance and responding, "Yes… we are babysitting our parents until SHIELD can find a cure to this problem."

"Well good luck with that!" Arrow commented leaning on the doorway, "I don't babysit."

"If we have to Arrow then you have to!" Sarah hissed at Arrow.

"Sarah is right." Taylor commented, " we are all in this together. Thorun don't you start singing High School Musical!" Taylor spat at the girl as she opened her mouth to start singing the song.

Thorun shut her mouth quickly.

"So what's the game plan?" Billy asked towards James after being quiet for the whole meeting.

"Right game plan," James gulped.

Taylor smirked rolling her eyes, she new that James had no experience with babysitting besides with the young kids. But then again, they weren't his super powered parents turned into kids. So of course she stepped in to help him. She considered him her brother just like he thought of her as his other sister.

"First we need to entertain them. They are mini Avengers, if we don't distract them we will be in deep fudge." Taylor explained replacing shit with the word fudge because of the 5 year olds in the room.

At that very moment 5-year-old Wanda with Natasha tagging along came over to James and started tucking on his pant leg.

James bended down to their height, taking a knee, and smiled at them, "What is the matter little ones?"

Wanda smiled at James quickly before getting to the point, "I can't understand this girl…" she said simply.

"What do you mean?" James asked Wanda.

"Yell she keeps specking in this language that I can't understand… I think it's Russian, because every once in a while she will say a word I know in Russian which I learned from some Russian gypsies who were friends with my parents." Wanda explained to James who listened to her.

"Well I think I can solve your problem." James chuckled.

"Really!?" Wanda exclaimed in a very high-pitched voice.

"Yes really… I learned how to speck Russian from my mother." James answered before turning to Natasha.

"Menya zovut Dzheyms. Kak tebya zovut? (My name is James. What is your name?)" James asked in Russian to the small red head.

"YA Natal'ya ... no vse zovut menya Net ...(I am Natalia… but everyone calls me Nat…)" The small girl replied shyly.

"Nu Nat ... vy pyatnyshko na angliyskom yazyke? Ili vy mozhete po krayney mere, ponimayut po-angliyski? (Well Nat… do you speck English? Or can you at least understand English?)" James questioned.

"YA mogu ponyat', eto yasno, no u menya yest' problema specking yego. (I can understand it clearly but I have trouble specking it.)" Nat explained.

"Eto khorosho. Vy v Amerike Nat ... i ya khochu, chtoby ty pyatnyshko , kak po-angliyski vokrug drugikh detey , kak vy mozhete ... No yesli u vas yest' problemy so slovom prosto sprosite menya. Krome togo, yesli vash vokrug menya prosto pogovorit' v Rossii , yesli vy khotite. (That is good. You are in America Nat… and I need you to speck as much English around the other kids as you can… But if you have trouble with a word just ask me. Also if your around me just talk in Russian if you want,)" James replied smiling at the kid version of his mother.

Mini Natasha nodded and ran off to join the other kids in playing as James turned back to the who all looked surprised decides Sarah.

"What? My mom forced me to learn Russian and a few other languages." James asked and explained.

Nat believed that both her kids should learn more then one language, just in case. James had learned French, Spanish, Latin, and German on top of English and Russian. Sarah also learned Russian but right now she had learnt French, Chinese, and was half way through learning Latin and Spanish.

"Alright… Let's get started on Babysitting!" Taylor chuckled clapping her hands together.

**Clarifier!: On the comment I maybe about Billy and how he was gay I'm sorry if I affended you or anyone you know! I myself am not gay and do not know how it works. How you find out and or how you act. I just went off what I have heard and read from books and movies! So again! I'm sorry if I offended you!**


	11. The First Date

**The time Steve and Natasha went on their first date. (this story takes place 6 months after CATWS and 3 years before James is born)**

Natasha Romanoff walked down the streets of London, her newly dyed black hair flying in her face and the rain that fell from the dark grey sky making it soaking wet.

Natasha had been living in London for the past 2 months now. Over the last 6 she had gone from Russia, to France, and finally here to England. She had gone back to Russia to find some more info on the Winter Soldier for Steve. Though she knew he hadn't asked for it she did it. She did it because she new that she actually cared for the man, and would do anything for him.

When she was in Russia she ran into some women from the Red Room. They had been assigned to kill her. It wasn't like she hadn't been attacked before. But the thing that made her feel uneasy was that those girls wore the symbol of Hydra on their shoulders. She shrugged it off. 3 days later her Apartment was bombed when she was in it. Natasha in horror fled to France. But Hydra and the Red room followed her.

No matter how many times she moved apartments, changed her hair or identity, they always found her.

Finally she crossed into England she went under radio silence. No SHIELD to help her now. She helped destroy it in fact… And No Steve to protect her with his shield either.

So with her head hung low and the rain drizzling down Natasha (who was now going by Rosaline Abigail Stewart) walked down the sidewalk towards the café around the corner.

She reached the café with ease.

The café was small, not very well known but still held the best coffee and pastries that she could get this close to her apartment. She sat down at a small two-person table what was green, but had a picnic like checkered blanket over the top of it and had a vase of sunflowers in the middle with the salt & peppershakers in front of the white vase. The Chairs were a nice forest green, matching the table in front of her.

The barista came over to her asking what she wanted and Nat asked for a simple cup of earl grey tea.

As the Barista walked away the bell door rang signaling that someone had come into the café.

Natasha turned over to see two men walk over to the bar of the café. They were dressed in all black and were wearing black hats too, which covered their faces. On their belts hung a gun and a silencer for it. Natasha couldn't see the symbol on their belt but she could see the red, Hydra.

She quickly got up and started to walk towards the door. Pushing it open in a rush making the bell ring loudly. The two men turned towards her. She didn't look back at them and walked back down the sidewalk till the café was out of view. Then she broke out in a run.

She ran down what she thought was an empty sidewalk. Not looking where she was going. She didn't even notice the large shadow of a man as she looked at the concrete floor. But she should have because in a second she ran into a tall well-groomed man falling to the ground

"Ugg!" Natasha grunted as she hit the concrete flat on her butt.

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" remarked a familiar voice, which was full of worry, "Are you ok…"

"I'm fine no thanks to you…" Natasha hissed not looking up at the man till she finished specking, "Steve?"

"Nat?" the man remarked. It was Steve Rogers… the one man, (besides Clint Barton) that actually knew the real her. He was dressed like he always was, a simple white shirt with a brown leather jacket on top, and navy blue jeans. Modest yet classy. He choked on his words, looking for a way to talk to the girl who had stolen his heart just a little over 6 months ago. "Is that you?" he said as he offered her a hand to help her up.

Nat smiled nodding, taking his out starched hand, letting him help her stand up.

The Captain barely recognized her. Natasha had some how managed to grow her hair out to her waist in the past 6 months along with dying it jet-black. It was matted down and flat from the rain but it still looked fantastic on her. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a jean jacket other it. Something the Black Widow would never wear if she weren't under cover.

"Why are you here in London Cap?" She asked brushing the dust off her dress.

"I'm here because I came looking for you." He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are?" Natasha stuttered in ah.

"Ya… Tony sent me…" He replied.

"If Tony wanted to find me he would have sent Clint… So why are you here?" Natasha questioned.

"Well… I volunteered first off… Second Tony said something about shipping "Romanogers" which I don't get at all, and Clint some how hit it off with a girl." Steve explained.

Natasha giggled at this.

_Oh god Steve. I've missed you… _Natasha thought looking at the man before her.

Steve looked down at Natasha. _I Really shouldn't have let her go 6 months ago. She wouldn't be in danger from Hydra and the Red Room. I could protect her. Easily. _Steve pondered over the thought.

"THERE!" Yelled a voice from behind the two.

The looked in the direction the voice had come from to see about 5 men with guns run towards them. Most defiantly Hydra.

"Well… there goes our cover." Nat sighed, "You ready to run?"

Steve smirked a little, "Are you?"

Natasha didn't even have to answer because in a flash she bolted off running down the street her grey vans slashing in the puddles of rain left by the storm that had just came through. Steve was soon on her tail with the Hydra agents on his.

The two ran through London every once in a while stopping to blend into the crowds covering as an engaged couple. Nat even managed to turn her hair back to it's natural red color cutting it back to how it was the last time they were together during a 5 minute cover up at a hair salon down the street.

Half way through the day they managed to lose the Hydra agents in a crowd.

Right now they were hiding in a French café.

"So what do we call this?" Steve asked drinking his coffee.

"How about a date?" Nat replied.

"Pretty weird first date don't you think?" Steve chuckled.

"That's the point…"

"I know… But Nat… I missed you these past 6 months. I shouldn't have let you go out on your own… And I'm sorry for that. But can I make it up to you?"

Natasha nodded, "How you going to do that solider?"

"How about when we are not endanger and in America I will take you on a redo first date."

"Not a redo. I like this day as a first date. How about a follow up date?"

"Then what do we call what we have going on between us Nat?"

"A relationship Steve."


	12. JA BabySitter Service Part 3

**The Time the Avenger's all got turned into kids. ( James is 18, Taylor is 16, Thorun Thordaughter is 13, Sarah Roger is 13, Francis Barton is 12, Thomas and William Maximoff are 10) PART 3**

"Anthony! Get back here!" Taylor fumed at her Father who was now a kid.

Mini Tony was running around the room with the remote to the tower in his hand. Now you might think that a remote to the tower is not such a big deal. But remember. 1) This is a young tony stark. 2) The remote controls EVERYTHING in the tower. This means weapon defenses, lights, training room, temperature, and a whole lot more and finally 3) It's Tony Stark.

Right now… snow was falling inside the tower, well in the Living room. Don't ask me how it was. Blame Tony Stark, because he's Tony Stark.

Tony turned a corner with Taylor right on his tail.

James was walking peacefully down the hall… all the other five year olds were fast asleep and he presumed that Tony was too. But in an instant he knew he was wrong. Because in that instant Tony came round the corner, tower remote in hand and Taylor chasing him down, unable to catch her kid father.

"James! Grab him!" she exclaimed almost tripping over her own feet.

James bent down swooping the 5-year-old up into his arms, "Where do you think you're going mister?" he questioned.

Tony didn't respond, he only stuck his tongue out at James.

Meanwhile back in the spare guestrooms connected to each other, which had been converted into two rooms for the 5 year olds, one for the girls, the other for the boys, the kids were waking up from their 30 minute nap.

Sarah and Thorun were watching the girls Natasha, Wanda, and Bobby, while Billy watched the boys Tony, Thor, Clint, Pietro, and Steve. James was suppose to be helping him but he had left to go get some of they old toys they had in storage.

The only reason Arrow and Tommy weren't helping was because they were sent out on a Mission by James. To get toys and clothes for the kids, since the two were the ones who asked like kids the most. Mostly because they were, but their matureness's were closest to that of a five year old.

"Can I have something to eat?" asked small Steve tugging on Billy's pant leg.

Most people know that Steve Rogers was a sickly kid when he was young and growing up. And most people would assume that when he was turned back into a kid he lost the serum, but he didn't instead he turned normal. Like he was halfway between being the kid he once was, and having the serum at 5 years old. It was the same thing with Tony, he didn't have the arc reactor but there was a scar in the middle of his chest in the shape of a circle, like it had been there, but had been removed.

Billy smiled down at the kid and nodded, "What would you like?"

"I don't know…" Steve replied nervously.

"How about pizza?" Billy chuckled.

Steve nodded furiously at the word Pizza.

"I heard the word pizza!" James belted as he walked into the room with Tony flung over his shoulder. Tony has squirming trying to get out of James grip and get on the ground.

Billy nodded at James.

"Alright I'll go order some.

-(Meanwhile at the Store)-

"How about we get a nerf gun for aunt Nat?" Tommy suggested grabbing two hand held nerf guns.

"Yes!" Arrow replied putting a nerf bow into the cart too which for his father.

The two trouble makers had gone straight to Toys R Us after being told that they needed to go get toys and clothes for the kid avengers.

Right now they had the cart filled up to the brim.

"How much did Taylor say we could spend again?" Arrow asked.

"Some where around 100 dollars per avenger…" Tommy responded throwing more junk into the cart.

Arrow nodded, "Let's go pay."

Tommy nodded smirking as he jumped onto the cart and started pushing it like it was a scooter.

Arrow helped and did the same thing as Tommy.

They quickly paid, their total adding up to $1,450.

"Taylor's going to kill us…." Tommy groaned as he looked at the bill.

-one week later-

It had been one weak since the Avengers had been turned into kids. The had some how been able to manage the kids with the help of Jarvis and Pizza. The kid avengers loved pizza. They had eaten it every night for dinner, which always ended with a stomachache in the mornings.

Tommy and Arrow had in fact gotten in trouble with Taylor and were grounded until the Adults returned to normal. But on the up side, all of the kid Avengers had liked their toys.

In the past week there thankfully hadn't been any crime or incidents, like world conquerors appearing, that required the Avengers. There were a few that required at least one or two J.A's and maybe spider man but no major ones.

Right now the J.A's had gotten all the avengers to take a nap at the same time, which never happened.

"FINALLY!" gasped Taylor collapsing onto the couch next to James starching out flinging her hand into his face.

"I know…" James replied his head tilted back, his eyes staring at the ceiling not ma.

Suddenly the elevator made a dinging sound signaling that someone was here. Both of the J.A's groaned at this.

"Taylor, James! Get your butts off the couch!" Yelled Phil Coulson as he walked in with.

They both groaned again at this.

"We got the curse!" yelled an English voice.

James and Taylor jumped off the couch at this and looked to see Phil Coulson standing behind the couch with Fitzsimmons behind him, suitcases in their hands.

"FINALLY!" Taylor cheered fist pumping.

Coulson chuckled at this.

"All we need to do is put it in the air and the avengers need to breath it, they will be knocked out and within an hour they should wake up and be normal again." Explained Simmons.

Taylor nodded leading the Fitz and Simmons to were they avengers were so they could get started.

Taylor called the J.A's together to have a video game competition to celebrate while the avengers turned back into adults.

-one hour later-

Tony Stark was curled up in a ball sleeping when the light of the sun woke him up.

"Come on Pepper… 5 more minutes…" he groaned turning away from the sunlight just to run into something. He opened his eyes slowly to see Thor's butt right in front of his face.

"AHH! MY EYES! MY INNOCENT BEAUTIFUL EYES! WHY!? WHY ME!?" he screamed jumping up and holding his head in his hands.

Steve Rogers burst awake at the sound of the screaming looking around to see Tony running around in circles like a headless chicken just to trip over Clint Barton.

"HEY!" shouted Clint as Tony fell on top of him.

" Get off of me you lump of meat!" Clint hissed as he pushed a crying tony off of him just to see he was almost naked, which meant he was only wearing boxers, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" he exclaimed.

Now Clint's screaming woke Pietro, along with Thor, up, who as it turned out were both also only wearing their boxers. In fact all the boys were in their boxers, but the girls were wearing sports bras and shorts, which were still better then the boys.

"What Curse has fallen upon us!?" Thor boomed ready to call upon Mjolnir, his hand already out scratched.

"What the heck is happening here?!" Pietro shouted at the group waking his sister up.

"Pietro shut up and get us our clothes!" ordered Wanda as soon as she saw what was going on.

Pietro nodded speeding off coming back with a set of clothes for everyone.

Clint grumbled while pulling on his pants. By now everyone had woken up from the nap not remembering what had happened in the last week.

"So does anyone know why we were all in our under clothes? And how we fell asleep on each other?" asked Bobbi (aka Mockingbird) as she pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"I would like to know too," commented Natasha as she pulled on her pants.

All the Avengers nodded in agreement when the scream of a "NOO!" came from a child in the living room.

Steve and Natasha's eyes widened at the sound of the scream, they had quickly recognized it as Sarah's scream.

All the Avengers bolted out of the room they were in towards the living room just to burst through the door to see the kids circled around the TV playing Mario Cart.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ARROW! YOU CHEATED!" Sarah yelled throwing her remote on the floor and pouncing on top of Arrow.

"Get off me!" yelled Arrow trying to get out from under Sarah as she punched him.

"Sarah get off of him!" James commanded getting up to try and get his sister off of Arrow, which wasn't working, well because… this was the Black Widow's daughter… and nothing could stop her when she was pissed.

"Get her off me!" snapped Arrow as Taylor pounded him with her hands.

Taylor got up and helped pull Sarah off of Arrow who was being held back by Elta and Billy. Meanwhile Tommy was just laughing his head off.

The avengers who stood in the door way sighed in relief as they realized the kids were only fighting.

"Let me at him!" barked Sarah again as she tried to pull away from Taylor and James. She was clawing towards Arrow like a cat, her arm out stretched to claw him.

"Say away from me!" exclaimed Arrow backing up way from her.

"Guys we have bigger problems then you two fighting each other over Arrow cheating in Mario Cart! We have mini avengers to worry about! We don't even know if the curse worked!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Mini Avengers?" asked Tony walking into the room braking up the fight.

Taylor, along with the others, snapped her head towards the door to see the Avengers, normal and fully-grown.

"It worked!" rejoiced Arrow as he yelled to the sky as if he was shouting at God along with Jesus.

"Uh… what worked" asked Steve rubbing the back of his head confused.

James and Sarah looked at each other for a second before exclaiming, "You tell them!"

"Tell us what?" questioned Natasha.

"That you were all turned into 5 year olds for a week and we had to take care of you." Replied Tommy from the coach, he had gotten bored and started playing Mario Kart again.

"WHAT!?" The avengers all yelled at the sound of this.

"No wonder it feels like I've only eaten pizza for a week!" groaned Tony holding his stomach with his hands.

"And why did you guys take care of us?" sighed Natasha shaking her head back and forth.

"Blame uncle Phil…" remarked Taylor.

"Oh believe me… I will…" Steve dictated while cracking his knuckles.

"Did you guys have trouble with us?" asked Wanda.

All the kids looked at each other before nodding and pointing to Tony.

"Oh come on!" Tony whined crossing his arms like a kid ready to throw a tantrum

"Ummm… since you guys are back to normal… can we have real food? Like lasagna?" asked Tommy as he finished his game of Mario Cart.

All the avengers rolled their eyes at this and chuckled, but all the J.A's looked at each other their eyes wide before screaming, "YES!"


	13. New School

**The Time James helped Sarah with her first day in a new school. (Sarah is 12 and James is 17)**

"I don't want to go!" Sarah winced, hiding under the covers of her bed refusing to climb out from out of them.

"Sarah Margret Rogers. Get out of bed this instead. You are going to school today at Mid Town Junior High no matter what!" Ordered Natasha as she tried to pull the covers off her daughter.

"No! I am not going there!" Sarah hissed hugging the bed tightly so her mother couldn't hold her off.

"You are! And you will!" Natasha fumed managing to pull her daughter off of her bed.

"Why did I have to change schools!?" Sarah moaned as she lumbered towards her closet to get her clothes for the day.

"Sarah, you know why…" Natasha signed at the thought of the reason the Avengers were making their kids change schools.

"Ya but I don't see the point Mom…" she groaned as she pulled on a pair of legging and an Avengers t-shirt that was a size too big.

"Sarah… Just go with it please… I know it's weird transferring schools in the middle of the year, but it's necessary to keep you safe… Plus… Taylor and James will be on the same campus as you if you get into trouble." Natasha explained as she walked over to help Sarah.

"I know… but…" Sarah whined looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sarah! We have to go!" Yelled James from down the hallway, "Taylor is about to kill me for being late!"

Sarah sighed before grabbing her backpack and walking out of her bed room and out to the living room leaving Natasha standing alone in the middle of her daughter's room.

"Let's go…" mumbled Sarah walking past Taylor and James into the elevator.

James and Taylor looked at each other eyebrows raised wondering why she was so mad. Was it because Elta wasn't moving to the same school, along with Tommy, Billy, and Arrow?

"Sarah… what is the matter?" asked James as he stood by his sister on her right side in the elevator while Taylor stood on Sarah's left side.

"I don't want to move schools!" Sarah roared stomping her foot as if she was a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Sarah… you know we have to stay safe," James explained to his little sister softly being careful with his words, "You don't want the same thing to happen again."

Two weeks ago the had been attacked at school. Some of the villains had found out the all kids of the Avengers went to the same school. In an attempt to lore the Avengers out of their tower and weaken them, the villains attacked the school. A bomb was set off in the school injuring 13 kids and Arrow badly, but thankfully there weren't any deaths. But there were some close calls that day.

_-Two weeks ago-_

_ Sarah was in ceramics class and was seated at a poetry wheel working on a bowl when it happened. The school shock and white dust feel from the ceiling onto Sarah's bowl sticking to the wet clay._

_ The building shock again, this time shaking more dust from the ceiling, stronger and closer to the room this time. _

_ Screams were heard at the sound of gunshots and explosions. _

_ Sarah started to panic, with her parents being heroes she knew she had a duty to the people… but with her only being 12, she could not fight off villains without getting injured. She knew that Elta was on the other side of the school in English, Arrow was in gym, Bobby was in Science, and Tommy was stuck in History. But of course Tommy had already run to the scene of the crime she assumed._

_ James and Taylor went to a different school, because they were in high school, which was about 23 blocks away._

_ "Get under the desks!" Yelled the teacher as the school shock again and the sound of explosives echoed through the room. _

_ The kids screamed again as pieces of ceiling fell on top of them coating their hair in white powdery chalk._

_ "COME OUT LITTLE AVENGERS!" boomed a voiced that sounded like Hyperion. _

_ Sarah trembled at these words and sunk farther underneath the table. _

_ "SARAH!" yelled a voice from across the room by the entrance. _

_ Sarah looked up to see Billy, Tommy and Elta at the entrance. Billy had a spell going to protect they from falling rubble and Tommy was running kids out of the building. Elta would freeze time on a few pieces of falling rubble to protect them until Tommy could get them. Which wasn't very long. _

_ "Come on! We got to get out of here!" Yelled Elta as she froze a beam, keeping it from falling up on top of a 6__th__ grader. _

_ Sarah took in a deep breath and crawled out from the table and ran towards her friends as fast as she could. Suddenly a chuck of cement from the ceiling fell down towards Sarah._

_ "SARAH!" exclaimed Elta as she watched the piece fall down about to crush her friend. _

_ "I GOT HER!" yelled Tommy as he raced towards her managing to grab her and pull her out from under the slab of concrete before it crushed her into a pancake._

_ "Thank you Tommy!" Sarah quaked holding onto him tightly until he dropped her under Billy's protective shield. _

_ "WE NEED TO GET ARROW!" shouted Elta._

_ "No need for that little Avengers." Boomed Hyperion who picked the ceiling up off the school throwing it away._

_ "Oh god… It's Hyperion… we are dead." Groaned Tommy._

_ "Don't say that!" Elta hissed hitting him on the head._

_ "OW!" _

_ "I believe you little ones are looking for a friend!" Hyperion belted, "Well I have him!" He lifted up his hand to show Arrow's neck in his hand's grip ready to crush his windpipe at a moments notice._

_ "ARROW!" screamed Sarah as she watched Hyperion's hand tighten._

_ "Let my son go!" yelled a new voice._

_ Suddenly out of nowhere Mockingbird jumped down on Hyperion causing him to drop Arrow._

_ "Billy! Get him!" shouted Sarah as she watched an unconscious Arrow fall towards the ground._

-now-

Billy was able to catch Arrow but Arrow did not come out of the event unharmed. Arrow ended up with a broken leg and bruised Lung.

This event was the first time the kids had come close to being killed and or hurt by a villain. And it was a real wake up call for the avengers. They had spent hours arguing over what to do and wither or not to send the kids back to school or to home school them.

Half of the Avengers wanted Homeschool while the other half did not.

Thor was the first to declare that Elta would be homeschooled for the rest of 6th grade and decide later in the year wither or not to send her back.

Tony wanted to homeschool Taylor but she refused, she had declared that, "I want real normal friends who don't shot Arrows at me, or casts spells that accidently turn my hair blue!" Tony practically grounded her when she refused to be homeschooled but he finally gave in and agreed.

Wanda and the Vision were the next to choose. They knew that Billy would probably be bullied and that Tommy would show off his powers in the first day. So it was Homeschooling they chose.

Natasha and Steve were the last to choose… They wanted their kids to have a somewhat normal life, but they knew this could never be fully possible. Taylor had shown no signs of the serum in her life, but she did greatly excel in gymnastics, which they had to take her out of eventually. James on the other hand most defiantly had the serum. He was stronger then any normal boy his age and bigger too… he was the height of his father now.

Natasha and Steve debated over this issues for almost a week, it was only when they agreed that the two kids would not be home schooled, only if they were on the same campus incase of an attack. That way James and Taylor could protect Sarah if she ever showed the serum suddenly at school or the school was attacked. The other thing that helped the couple chose was when Nick Fury came up to them and told them if the two sent James and Sarah to public school, he would enroll them in a school with other superheroes.

So now James, Taylor and Sarah walked towards midtown Junior and High School in silence.

At the front steps of the school Sarah said goodbye and good luck to Taylor and James. The two schools were on the same campus just in different sides of the building… so their paths would never cross unless Sarah wanted to go to the library, which was on the high school side.

Sarah slowly walked to her Locker. She did not want to be here. She hated the idea of a new school in the middle of the year. That and the thought of what would happen if the school she was in now got attacked, all because of her being the kid of an avenger.

"HELLO?" asked a voice from behind Sarah.

Sarah turned quickly to see a brown haired girl with green eyes looking at her.

"Ummm… new girl? Your standing in front of my locker." She said as if she was Sharpy from high school musical.

"I'm sorry!" stammered Sarah as she moved out of the way.

"Good… " the girl replied before turning to her locker to open it.

_Rude_ thought Sarah as she walked down the hallway a little farther to find her locker.

Sarah quickly threw her stuff into the locker before grabbing the things she needed for first period.

She quickly walked towards the English classroom in silence. She had studied the map of the school the night before to know where all her classes were… but as she was swallowed in the crowd of middle students she quickly lost her way. It took about 15 minutes to find the classroom causing her to be 10 minutes late to class.

As she walked in she could already see the teacher was teaching the class. The teacher was an old lady with white hair, but you could tell it was once a jet black. She was short and chubby and wore black heels to make her look taller. In her hands was a copy of the book _The Hunger Games_.

The room was greatly decorated with old class projects from this year and all around the room sat pictures of students from previous years.

"Ah!" the teacher exclaimed upon seeing Sarah in the doorway, "You must be Sarah Rogers! You got lost in the crowd didn't you? Everyone does on his or her first day… Just be glad you weren't in the high school." She chuckled, "I'm Ms. English. Now why don't you take a seat next to Marie Ann." She explained pointing to the empty seat.

It turns out Marie Ann was the girl from the locker that Sarah had blocked this morning. She scowled towards Sarah fro a minute (without the teacher noticing) before putting a fake smile on.

Sarah nodded sitting down in her seat letting Ms. English continue.

"Alright class… lets go back to annotating chapter 6 in the book." Ms. English exclaimed.

After English Sarah had Math, it was boring, just like most math classes were.

Next was P.E. Not very fun. And oh the Joy! She was stuck in the same class as Marie Ann.

The girls were in a basketball unit and Sarah absolutely loved basketball. She was the last person chosen for the team and was put as a substitute. When she finally did get to play she was never throw the ball.

"I'm open!" she yelled as the teacher yelled 15 second were left in the round. The girl this time actually passed her the ball and Sarah went to take the shot. The ball missed by a mile, hitting the bar that held the basket down from the ceiling. The ball bounced back down hitting Marie Ann right in the nose.

"AH!" she screamed as she saw the blood on her hands from her nose.

Sarah apologized over and other again to Marie but she never said that it was ok, "that it was an accident."

P.E ended, turning into lunch. This was bad. With everyone blaming Sarah for Marie's nosebleed she had no friends to eat lunch with. So she walked to the back of the cafeteria sitting at the last table in the corner of the room where not even the High Schoolers would sit.

The high schoolers had lunch at the same time as the Middle school. So as James walked down into the Cafeteria with his new friends he quickly scanned the room for his sister.

"Dude, who are you looking for?" asked Harry from his right side.

"My sister." James responded not turning to look at Harry.

"You have a sister?" asked Peter from his left side.

James, unlike Sarah, had made friends easily in the first day. He and Taylor had quickly made friends with three kids who already had a group of their own, but they welcomed them with open arms. The group consisted of one girl, and two boys. The girl was named M.J. who had red hair just like James convincing the group that they were related. Next was M.J's boyfriend Peter Parker, who had brown hair and was very good at science and photography, but failed at sports. Peter's counterpart was Harry, who was great at sports but poor at academics.

"Ya…" he said finally spotting her in the corner, "I'll be right back." He murmured waving the others off before walking towards the back corner.

Sarah picked at her food turning over the pasta she had on her plate not noticing her big brother walk in.

"Push your hands in the air little missy and give me your pasta or else be tickled to death." Said James from behind her, trying to put on a cowboy accent and putting his pointer finger to her back like it was a gun.

Sarah froze, unaware it was James she elbowed him hard in the stomach.

James let out an "Umh!" like noise and clunked his stomach.

"Sarah!" he groaned.

Sarah turned around ready to threaten who ever was behind her, just to see her big brother.

"Shot! James I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" She apologized looking her brother over for some serious wounds she may or may not have given him.

James chuckled a little like it was nothing, but it actually was. "It's alright Sarah." He replied, "Now tell me… why are you sitting by yourself in the back corner of the cafeteria."

"It's nothing James," she muttered going back to picking at her food.

"No it's not… your picking at your food like its Uncle Tony's meatloaf. And you're sitting by your self. Now tell your older brother what is wrong right now or I will tell mom and dad that something happened." James threatened.

Sarah sighed. She knew she would have to tell James or else her parents would get involved, and that was never fun. Having normal over involved parents was bad enough… but when it came to having two superhero parents who were two of the founding avengers? Things got even worse.

"I haven't made any friends yet James… and in basketball, a ball I shot missed by a mile and ended up breaking a girl's nose… and everyone blames me for it…" she explained setting her fork down and slumping down into her chair.

James grew furious at the sound of his sister being bullied. He knew that she could take care of herself but ever since the accident she really didn't put up a fight anymore.

"Sarah why don't you come sit with me and Taylor's new friends… I'm sure MJ will love you…" James offered.

"No…" Sarah replied, "I'm good here… plus Middle schoolers shouldn't sit with high schoolers."

"To bad... I'm not taking no for an answer today!" James answered picking his sister up and throwing her over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. He marched across the room over to his friends sitting her down in the seat next to his as the whole cafeteria fell silent at this scene.

"That didn't help James!" Sarah practically yelled at her brother.

"Yes it did, now be quiet and let me introduce you to my friends," James replied, "That's M.J," he said pointing to the red head, "and that's Harry and Peter. Guys this is my sister Sarah." He finished.

"Hey Sarah." The three chorused together.

"Hello.." she responded.

"Your getting bullied right?" Peter said after a moment of silence.

Sarah nodded shamefully.

"Hey don't be ashamed… We all did at some point." M.J told Sarah.

"I still do sometimes… but if you stick up for yourself… it will stop Sarah." Peter explained.

Sarah nodded.

For the rest of lunch Sarah talked and hung out with the group not minding that people were staring. The group brought up Sarah's mood and self-confidence up pretty quickly. Back the time the bell rang Sarah was ready to face Marie Ann.

As Sarah walked into her Science class she saw Marie Ann glared at her. But it didn't bother Sarah, she just sat down at a table in the front row and pulled out her stuff.

"Excuse me… Is it ok if I sit next to you?" asked a voice next to her.

Sarah looked up from her paper to see a girl with Black hair and blue eyes looking down at her.

"Yes of course!" Sarah replied happy that someone wanted to sit next to her.

The girl sat down next to Sarah and set out her stuff.

"I'm Harper by the way." The girl introduced herself putting out her hand.

"Sarah." Sarah replied taking Harper's hand and shaking it.


End file.
